Come What May
by paulsbabygirl
Summary: This takes place right after Kurt has his Come What May and this is what i wanted to happen


Hey everybody paulsbabygirl with my first Glee fanfiction and my first one-shot. I am such a Gleek and it surprises me how I'm just now writing a glee fanfiction. But anyways here you are!

Description: starts right after the Come What May day dream fantasy; basically this is what I really wanted to happen

Disclaimer:  I do not own Glee if I did…. Well this would've happened

Kurt POV

_Kurt…Kurt…_KURT! I was startled as I heard Santana yelling at me.

"What" I asked. Rachel and Adam were staring at me. Santana rolled her eyes.

"We've been calling your name for the past ten minutes" then she paused and said "What you crying for Porcelain"

I raised my hand to my face and saw that I was indeed crying. Before I could make up a lie to answer Santana with the dream I had just had earlier came back with full force. It was Blaine and I singing our wedding song… Come What May. I remember the lyrics

_Seasons may change winter to spring, but I love you until the end of time. _

_Come What May. Come What May_

_I will love you until my dying day._

I thought about how much those words meant, and what they meant to me. Blaine had cheated there's no doubt about that but no matter how that hurt me and no matter how much I want to hate him I can't because _Come What May I will love him until my dying day._

I relies what I'm doing with Adam is wrong, leading him on like this. I will never be over Blaine and I don't think I want to be.

I snapped back into reality to Rachel and Adam asking me if I was ok

"I'm fine" and that's all I said before I got up went to my room I am started to pack a suit case with enough clothes for at least a week.

I heard footsteps coming towards my door I had expected to see Adam or Rachel but was surprised to see Santana

She saw my suitcase "Kurt what the hell is going on with you, what are you packing for" she demanded

I continued packing "I'm going to Lima" she looked at me like she was going to slap me for giving her these short answers.

She huffed "WHY are you going to Lima"

I sighed and sat on the bed next to my suitcase looked up at her hesitantly

"I need to go see Blaine, and before you say anything I know he cheated on me but I just know that I will never get over him and I know why he did it and it is partially my fault for not paying enough attention to him. But don't get me wrong I don't think that cheating on me was the best way to solve his problem but" I sighed feeling the tears to the front of my eyes Santana saw that and sat down next to me

"When we watched Moulin Rouge that song….that song Come What May, we used to day that song would be our wedding song" "And was listening to it I realized how true it was, no matter what we go through, no matter how far apart we are from each other, no matter what I will always love Blaine"

Santana sighed "Well alright Kurt if this is really what you want you go and get your Gel-haired Hobbit" she said with a laugh at the end "but I think you might want to go take care of Adam first" she said seriously

I gasped I had honestly forgotten about Adam. "Oh yeah, cou-could you send him in here so we can talk about this"

"Sure thing Lady Hummel" she said with a smile as she left the room

I waited a moment before I heard a knock at the door "Come in" Adam walked in looking concerned

"Santana said that you wanted to talk to me"

"Um yeah, please have a seat I need to tell you something" I watched as he hesitantly took a seat next to me on the bed

"Ok Adam, you have been absolutely perfect these last few days but I don't think it is working out between us and I was hoping that we could remain friends.

I looked at him his head was down, he looks up and he looked kind of angry.

"This has something to do with you ex doesn't it" he demanded

I hesitated before answering contemplating on whether or not I should tell him the truth. I decided on the ladder

"Yes, but-"Adam cut me off and stood

"I was nothing but a rebound to you wasn't I. why did you lead me on like that. God its heartless people like you that give the gay community a bad name"

"Now hold on Adam I didn't mean to lead you on I honestly thought that I was ready to let Blaine go and I guess that I was wrong, I didn't intentionally lead you on." I said a little heated that he would accuse me of doing something like that on purpose.

"Whatever just shut-"he was cut off by Santana slamming the door open

"ok I've heard enough, Kurt was trying to be nice but instead of accepting it and leaving you insult him so now you have two options, you either get one of your nuts removed personally by me left or right it's your choice or you act like the gentleman that you've been pretending to be and leave this apartment NOW" and with that Adam left the room and the apartment

Then Rachel walked in "Santana told me what happened, is this really what you want Kurt" she asked me

I looked at her in her eyes "Yes Rachel I am absolutely sure" she hugged me and said

"Ok well have a nice trip see you in a few days"

I smiled, happy that my friends understood that I had to do this. I went and got enough money for a plane ticket from my safe box and got a taxi to the airport.

When I got on the plane I couldn't stop thinking about how Blaine would react to me being back. Would he mad or happy to see me, though I don't know why he would be upset to see me there was always a possibility.

The plane landed and I was getting even more nervous to see Blaine. I called my Dad to pick me up.

He was here 20 minutes later and to my surprise we talked about everything but the reason I was there. But just as I was about to ask him if he wanted to know why I was here we pulled into a drive way and I saw that I wasn't our owns but it was Blaine's house

I looked at my father

"Dad?" he smiled at me

"Only this boy could make you take a plane all the way back over here, and I know that Blaine made a mistake and believe me I wanted to kill him when you told me but I also know that he didn't mean it and you guys need to have a talk"

I beamed at my Dad and lunged myself at him with a hug

"I love you so much Dad"

"I love you too Kiddo"

I got out the car and walked up to the front door and hesitantly knocked

A few minutes passed before I heard footsteps coming down stairs and walking towards the door. My heart pounded in my chest waiting for the door to be opened. And when it did my face fell a little when I saw a tired and miserable looking Blaine standing in the door way but I saw his face light up in surprise when he saw it was me.

"K-Kurt what are you doing here"

"Hi could I come in"

"Um yea-yes sure come in" he said as he moved aside to let me in

"Are your parent's home?"

"I haven't seen them since last Tuesday" It was normal for Blaine's parents to leave at home alone for weeks at a time but just because it was normal for him doesn't mean it was right.

"Um Kurt what are you doing here" he asked me again

I thought before said anything "I am here to give you a second chance"

He stared at me for a second in shock then spoke

"Kurt what do you mean a second chance"

"I mean I am giving you a second chance to be with me, come sit down" I said as a lead him to a couch in his living room and started to tell him what happened that made me come here

"I was at home in New York with Santana Rachel and Adam and we were watch Moulin Rouge and then the Come What May scene came on" I saw him freeze

"And if you remember we used to say that song would be our wedding song" he smiled a little at that

"And I started listening to the lyrics and realized how much that song applied to us"

"Blaine" I grabbed his hand "I Love You and I will always love you no matter what and I know that you didn't mean to do what you did and I am willing to give you another chance if you promise to never do that again and that if you ever feel neglected you will call me and talk to me instead of doing something stupid"

I looked at him, there were tears running down his face. I raised my hand and wiped the tears from his face with my thumb

"Don't cry Honey"

"Oh my gosh Kurt I Love you so much I'm sorry I did that to you, to us really I promise that I will never do that again it killed me when I saw your face when I told you I was with someone I wish I never did that. I have been so miserable without you Kurt I'm so happy that you're willing to give me this second chance I'm never letting you go again" after that iii lunged myself at him in a passionate kiss.

His lips were soft on mine, something that I had missed these past few weeks he licked my bottom lip for access I gave it to him instantly and let his tongue tangle with mine. I let out a breathy moan as he kissed down to my neck sucking a bruise into it.

He kissed my neck one more time before just hugging me tight and saying

"I Love You Kurt"

"I Love You too Blaine Come What May"

Well I hope you guys liked that that has been in my mind ever since I saw that episode. So read and review and tell me if you wish this would've happened or something different I would love to hear you opinions. BYEE!


End file.
